


Мрачный Жнец Святого Мунго

by Protego_Maxima



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Euthanasia, Gen, Healers, Potions, entirely fictional hospital work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protego_Maxima/pseuds/Protego_Maxima
Summary: Написано для феста «Bring Back the Bastard». По заявке margi_lynn's: Во время первой войны Снейп брал смены в госпитале св. Мунго, чтобы дать персоналу отдохнуть. Большую часть своего времени он помогал целителям. Но чем ещё он занимался? И почему помогал именно им?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [St. Mungo's Grim Reaper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638566) by [emptyword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyword/pseuds/emptyword). 



Есть в одном малонаселённом районе обветшавший и заброшенный кирпичный дом высотой в два этажа — этот древний обломок прошлого даже самых отважных посетителей отпугивает видом наглухо забитых окон и дверей с облезающей краской. Предполагалось, что здесь будет склад для сельскохозяйственной техники — так думал тот, кто построил его рядом с фермой двести лет тому назад, — пока некий предприимчивый джентльмен из Ливерпуля не выкупил пятьсот акров окрестных земель, чтобы превратить его в небольшую фабрику. Во времена маггловской Первой мировой войны здание использовали как арсенал, но, в общем и целом, история его не была хоть сколько-нибудь примечательна, пока дом не выкупил выдающийся волшебник, отмеченный многочисленными регалиями.

Константину Мерцелию было всего двадцать три, когда он создал Тонизирующий глоток мандрагоры, и том же году ему присудили медаль (обычно её называли коротко и ласково — В.З.Д.О.Р) за «выдающиеся зелья и достижения в области развития». В 1932 году он потряс научное сообщество серией книг и своим заключительным докладом на Всемирном съезде мастеров зелий в Берлине. К 1938 году, незадолго до того как Гриндевальд превратился в воинствующего безумца, Мерцелий был уже сыт по горло городской жизнью и требованиями, которые без конца предъявляло ему общество. Посему он выкупил кирпичный дом в сельской местности и удалился от дел, чтобы сосредоточиться на исследованиях.

Шли годы. За право стать его учеником боролись сотни студентов, но принял он только семерых. Из них троим было отказано по истечении первой недели, ещё один погиб на втором месяце обучения по трагической случайности — взрыв в лаборатории. Из тех же троих, кого он принял под своё крыло, один сгинул без вести в лесах Трансильвании, второй нашёл тёплое местечко в Ньюкасле и открыл свой магазинчик, а третий... третий, с которым он работал до сих пор, — Северус Снейп — оставался безусловным его любимцем.

Преданность тонкому искусству зельеварения сочеталась в нём с достойным восхищения трудолюбием и природным талантом — редкий дар, которому не доставало лишь шлифовки.

Снейп пришёл к нему около года тому назад — дерзкий выскочка принёс перечень модификаций к зельям, которыми занимались лучшие умы того времени. «Есть ещё кое-что: я придумал, как улучшить Тонизирующий глоток мандрагоры, чтобы пациенту было легче приходить в сознание, — сказал молодой волшебник и вскользь заметил:

— Впрочем, в Эдинбурге есть ещё один мастер зелий, который очень заинтересовался этим усовершенствованием». — Мерцелий собирался выставить его вон, но решил вначале попробовать зелье, сваренное по изменённому рецепту. Как оказалось, полученный напиток не только облегчал пробуждение, но и действовал в три раза быстрее, а над этой задачей, между прочим, уже не один месяц бились несколько именитых европейских исследователей.

Четырнадцать месяцев спустя Снейп продолжал создавать новаторские смеси одну за другой, экспромтом. Юноша умело и точно пользовался магией, он чувствовал, до какого момента следует подогревать зелье, чтобы оно ожило. Его творческие способности были безграничны, даже Мерцелий порой не успевал за полётом его мысли. Но Снейпу не хватало организованности. Из-за нестабильности магии все результаты его усилий сходили на нет, и работу, какой бы искусной и тонкой она ни была, не получалось довести до конца. Мерцелий уже несколько месяцев не мог добиться того, чтобы Снейп не просто сварил зелье, но и сумел воссоздать его в точности. И в эти же последние месяцы Снейп, казалось, постоянно был чем-то обеспокоен. Хотя его ученик не был человеком общительным, Мерцелий мог с уверенностью сказать: его что-то тяготит.

Вот и сейчас Снейп молча вошёл в лабораторию, поприветствовал учителя сдержанным кивком и отправился в кладовку за одним из оловянных котлов.

Мерцелий задумался было, не спросить ли прямо своего ученика о том, что его беспокоит, но потом отказался от этой мысли. Похоже, здесь были замешаны дела сердечные, какая-нибудь юная леди — почти наверняка это была не его забота. Мерцелий откупорил бутыль с сиропом морозника и нахмурился, увидев, что она наполовину пуста. Он мог бы поклясться, что несколько дней назад бутыль была полна.

— Мистер Снейп, — позвал он.

Ученик сосредоточенно перебирал листья подорожника, корни одуванчика и чертополох, которые Мерцелий выложил вчера на поднос, чтобы просушить.

— Вы брали морозник?

Снейп кивнул, не отрываясь от своего занятия:

— Да, обращались из святого Мунго — им понабилось несколько бутылочек Умиротворяющего бальзама.

— Проклятый Сметвик, — фыркнул Мерцелий, отмеряя две пинты сиропа, — вечно он переманивает добровольцев. Я же говорил, вы не обязаны ему помогать.

Снейп хмыкнул в ответ и подошёл к раковине.

— Я говорил не со Сметвиком, а с одним из практикантов. Для меня это пустяк, а вот им вечно не хватает лекарств.

— Вы слишком мягкосердечны, мистер Снейп, — начал Мерцелий, перехватил недоверчивый взгляд и продолжил, — да-да, вы, может, и остры на язык, но время своё совершенно не цените.

— Вообще-то именно вы...

— Да, мистер Снейп, и порой я думаю, что это была плохая идея. Вам ещё очень многому предстоит научиться здесь, в этой лаборатории.

Снейп опять коротко глянул на него и продолжил нарезать корни одуванчика перочинным ножиком, с которым он, насколько Мерцелий мог судить, никогда не расставался.

— Мне хватает свободного времени, мастер Мерцелий.

Несомненная ложь. Похоже, всё-таки нужно расспросить:

— В последнее время вы так обеспокоены...

— Только тем, чтобы следить за вами.

— Что?

— Я озабочен лишь обучением у вас и присмотром за больными.

Мерцелий покачал головой, философски вздохнул и пошёл в соседнюю кладовую за мешочком с мятой. Да, именно он рекомендовал своего ученика администрации святого Мунго в расчёте на то, что все выиграют: Снейп наберётся опыта, а больница получит лишнюю пару рабочих рук. Кто же мог знать, что дежурства так его захватят. Просто Снейп слишком уж лез из кожи вон, пусть и с благими намерениями, а больница хваталась за любую предложенную помощь. Мерцелий сделал в уме пометку: убрать куда-нибудь морозник хотя бы на неделю.

***  
— Целителя! Целителя! — визжала бежавшая по коридору волшебница: на ней обильно цвели магнолии, создавая шлейф из цветочной пыльцы.

Неслась она прямо на совершенно невозмутимого Снейпа, который лишь лениво взмахнул палочкой. С палочки сорвалось заклинание, заключившее ведьму в прозрачный пузырь, который слегка приподнял её над полом. И каким же удовольствием было то, что душераздирающие крики затихли.

Снейп самодовольно смотрел, как она продолжает кричать, широко открывая и закрывая рот: стенки этого чрезвычайно удобного пузыря не только удерживали звук внутри, но и многократно его усиливали. Стремительно миновав ведьму, Снейп прошёл прямо в палату, к постели номер одиннадцать — Аффект Алихоции — и выставил на ближайший столик целую кучу флаконов с настойками и тониками. 

 

— Сейчас выпьете противоядие от истерики. Один раз в день, перед сном будете принимать настойку из валерианы и чертополоха. Вас выписывают. Не занимайте попусту койку. — «Аффект» открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться или, скорее, чтобы истерически захохотать — таков уж был печальный симптом его недомогания, но Снейп так свирепо глянул, что тот мигом утихомирился и кротко кивнул. Интересный результат. Возможно, на других тоже подействует.

Повинуясь его магии, подробный диагноз со схемой лечения исчез из истории болезни, парившей над постелью, и теперь там мерцало незатейливое «выписан».

Следующий.

— Я съел... флоббер... флоббер-червя, — задыхаясь, пробормотал обрюзгший мужчина на постели номер двенадцать, вздрагивая от боли.

Снейп приподнял брови.

— Прискорбное скудоумие для человека, который, я уверен, мог бы проявить блистательный интеллект, мистер... — Снейп заглянул в историю болезни, где чёрным по белому было написано, что пациент съел куда больше одного червя. Что ж, будет, значит, Червеядным Чревоугодником. — ...Мистер Пшик. Боюсь, что место в пищевой цепочке определяется отнюдь не массой тела.

Червеядный Чревоугодник застонал в ответ, судорожно стискивая пальцы поверх внушительного брюха.

— Пейте медовую воду, мистер Пшик. И в течение двух дней принимайте порошок из гулявника струйчатого, если, конечно, сумеете его раздобыть. А теперь выметайтесь.

Снейп вышел в коридор и, не удостоив взглядом пойманную в пузырь волшебницу, зашёл в следующую палату. Он выдал лекарство от аллергии идиоту, который при довольно пикантных обстоятельствах вынужден был пренебречь аллергией на дымолётный порошок, и обследовал диагностическими чарами его соседа, который лежал без чувств, отравленный каким-то ядом. В обычных обстоятельствах Снейп должен был только приносить лекарства, но война сильно проредила ряды больничного персонала, и он зачастую оставался едва ли не единственным, пусть и полупрофессиональным, сотрудником в отделении магических отравлений.

Принимая во внимание все обстоятельства, это играло ему на руку.

Он уже готов был шагнуть в палату Барона — Балованного Барвинка — там всеми оттенками синего переливался племянник самого богатого, самого оборотистого волшебника в Лондоне, как увидел краем глаза зелёную вспышку.

— Северус, слава Мерлину!

К нему спешила измученная молодая ведьма в лаймово-зелёной мантии целителя — сама того не зная, она очень напоминала сейчас ту женщину-клумбу, которую Северус запер в пузыре. Пусть на ней не росли магнолии, как на пациентке, зато Снейп хорошо её знал. И предпочёл бы, чтобы она была незнакомкой. Волшебница притормозила рядом с парящим над землёй шаром и простонала:

— Что, опять?

Снейпу пришлось подавить ухмылку:

— Я уверен, все растения на этом этаже от неё в восторге.

Целитель — Вэл Геспер, стажировавшаяся второй год в отделении Ужасных укусов имени «Рискового» Дэя Ллевеллина, устало потёрла глаза.

— Мерлиновы яйца! У нас семь пациентов подпирают стены — только и ждут, чтобы кто-нибудь отбросил копыта. Мы простыни не успеваем поменять, как они уже норовят запрыгнуть в койку. А в приёмную поступают ещё больные, и отказать им нельзя — приказ Министерства. Почему, позволь спросить, эти умники не могут раздобыть нам несколько новых кроватей? Почему не дадут ещё людей?

— Почему не поставят ещё партию Кроветворного, — пробормотал Снейп.

Во всём был острейший дефицит, а поток пациентов не иссякал. Все знали, что Северус не обязан работать в те тяжелейшие смены, которые приходились на долю практикантов и целителей. Более того, он вообще не должен был заниматься пациентами, которые не относились к довольно спокойному отделению отравлений магическими растениями и зельями. Оно располагалось на третьем этаже, и самым тяжелым больным там был полуслепой столетний старик, который по ошибке съел воронец вместо вороники (по правде сказать, пациент и так одной ногой стоял в могиле). Но помощь Снейпа постоянно требовалась то в одном, то в другом отделении.

И поскольку он, несомненно, был крайне великодушным человеком, то по своей инициативе выручал самых загруженных целителей, когда того требовали обстоятельства.

— Я её расколдую, — предложил Снейп. — Всё равно я здесь почти закончил. — Нужно было зайти ещё к четырнадцати больным, но в начале обхода их было вообще двадцать четыре. Не похоже, чтобы женщина-клумба могла куда-нибудь деться, он же, возвращая её в палату, всё равно пройдёт мимо лаборатории.

Геспер ощутимо расслабилась:

— Чёрт возьми, Северус, спасибо, ты мой спаситель! — Замолкла на секунду и нерешительно замялась: 

— Эм, я знаю, что ты заканчиваешь в четыре, но сделай одолжение, если можешь...

Снейп приподнял брови в немом вопросе, мысленно составляя список необходимых компонентов.

— Сметвика не будет всю неделю, Пинкертона вызывают в отделение Януса Тики — по слухам, будут снимать с невыразимца Обливиэйт. Это может занять всю ночь, и то, если они справятся. Остаёмся мы с Бикерсом, а на деле — только я. Поможешь мне держать оборону? Только сегодня.

Снейп задумался. Если он задержится сверхурочно, то сможет заглянуть на четвёртый этаж, в отделение магических травм — туда, где лежат те, кто Расщепился-со-всего-Размаху.

— Я похлопочу, чтобы тебе повысили жалование, — с отчаянием добавила Геспер.

Он согласно кивнул и вихрем ворвался в палату Барвинка, прежде чем она разразилась благодарностями.

Не первый и не последний раз перегруженные практиканты просили его об одолжении. Никто не ожидал, что угрюмый ученик мастера зелий будет тратить столько своего личного времени на нужды больницы, но всего за три месяца он стал незаменим.

***  
По понедельникам и вторникам Снейп дежурил в отделении магических отравлений. По средам и четвергам пропадал от заката до рассвета в лаборатории мастера Мерцелия. В пятницу и субботу снова брал дежурства в больнице. Только воскресенья принадлежали ему целиком и полностью — это были единственные дни, когда он мог отдохнуть и восстановить силы перед следующим недельным забегом.

Именно поэтому он сейчас крался по тёмной улочке в центре маггловского Лондона, прячась за мусорными контейнерами.

Снейп хмурился. Треверс всё время задерживался. Они встречались раз в неделю на протяжении полутора месяцев и переносились портключом. Каждый раз Треверс прибывал — буквально, а не фигурально — в последнюю минуту. Пожирателям вообще не была свойственна пунктуальность, но Треверс, похоже, получал особенное наслаждение, заставляя Снейпа ждать. 

Он выудил из мусорной кучи изрядно потрёпанного плюшевого медведя, спрятанного там на прошлой неделе. Из швов лезла вата, левая лапа была намного длиннее правой: игрушка больше напоминала чудовище из страшилок, чем детского любимца.

В кармане мантии Снейп нащупал крохотный чёрный фиал и капнул из него себе на язык, в очередной раз проклиная маггловскую кровь отца, которая награждала его дурнотой при перемещении портключами. На втором курсе Хогвартса понадобилось несколько недель экспериментов с лапчаткой в сочетании с разными компонентами, прежде чем удалось получить состав, который позволял купировать портальную болезнь.

Оставалось меньше минуты до перемещения, когда на аллею вынырнул закутанный в плащ мужчина, расправил при виде Снейпа плечи и неприязненно скривил губы.

— Почему мы снова встречаемся здесь? — спросил Треверс вместо приветствия. — Отвратительное место.

— У тебя сорок секунд, — приподняв брови, ответил Снейп. Он просто стоял и держал плюшевого медведя, не утруждая себя ответом. Треверс всё равно нашёл бы, к чему прицепиться, независимо от ответа Снейпа.

— Это ты привык прятаться в грязных переулках, — продолжал Треверс, вцепившись в медвежье ухо, — уверен, ты знаешь толк в таких развлечениях, но большинство из нас привыкло к хотя бы минимальной чистоте.

— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Снейп.

Треверс пожал плечами и криво ухмыльнулся:

— Я, видно, вытянул короткую соломинку, раз уж ты стал моим напарником. Не представляю, как Руквуд тебя терпел, разве что постоянно носил с собой кусок мыла?

Ответную резкость он не расслышал, потому что активировался портключ и выбросил их, ошеломлённых и оглушённых, в пункте назначения — где-то в Йоркшире.

Здесь Тёмный Лорд иногда проводил еженедельные собрания: неразумно было задерживаться подолгу на одном месте, учитывая, что за ними охотилось не только Министерство — наибольшую угрозу представлял Орден Феникса. Поэтому на прошлой неделе Пожиратели встречались в восточной части Сюррея. Более того, на собрания являлись только те, кто выполнял какое-нибудь задание — так угроза разоблачения становилась ещё меньше.

Прежде Северус был напарником Руквуда, пока того не сняли с миссии в больнице святого Мунго и не перевели на другое задание, как-то связанное с Министерством. Детали держались в секрете, но у Снейпа были на этот счёт свои догадки. С другой стороны, Треверса оказалось легко просчитать — он был обычным патрульным, мелкой сошкой. Его задачей было работать на улицах: собирать слухи и сплетни, улавливать общее настроение, сеять сомнения в работе Министерства и прославлять Тёмного Лорда.

Что бы он там себе ни воображал, в негласной иерархии они были примерно равны — пусть слабое, но утешение за два месяца непрерывных подколок и унизительных замечаний.

— Эйвери рассказывал о тебе, знаешь ли, — говорил Треверс, пока они шли к подготовленному для встречи месту. — Несколько месяцев назад. Прежде чем тебя повесили мне на шею. Говорил, что ты мрачный мерзавец с манией преследования.

Снейп силился не реагировать на подначку. Ответить Треверсу значило подлить масла в огонь. К тому же Снейп не был склонен к самокопанию, а единственный человек, которому действительно было интересно, что творится у него в душе, давным-давно отрёкся от него.

— Он забыл упомянуть, что ты подхалим, рыба-прилипала, которая всё время таскается за Люциусом Малфоем, — продолжал глумиться Треверс.

От этих слов Снейп едва не взорвался, но сдержал резкий ответ.

Водянистые глаза Треверса заблестели от удовольствия:

— Твоя уверенность в том, что мир тебе что-то должен, просто нелепа. Помни своё место, новичок, потому что ты пока никто.

Такую явную ложь он спустить не мог:

— По крайней мере, Повелитель доверяет мне особые задания.

— Да ладно, — с сарказмом ответил Треверс. — Ты умеешь только прятаться по тёмным углам и подчищать за другими грязь. Вот Тёмный Лорд и назначил тебя Мрачным Жнецом святого Мунго.

Снейпа обожгло внутри. В груди шевельнулось упрямство.

— Не думаешь же ты, что Тёмный Лорд и вправду тебе доверяет, — мерзко ухмыльнулся Треверс. — Он наслышан — да все наслышаны! — о том, как в школьные годы тобой вертела, как хотела, жалкая грязнокровка...

Перед глазами встала белая пелена, и кончик палочки оказался вдавлен в рыхлую шею Треверса раньше, чем кто-нибудь из них успел хотя бы моргнуть.

— Провоцировать меня, — сказал Снейп, с трудом обуздывая кипящую ярость, — большая ошибка.

Изумление на лице Треверса сменилось гневом.  
— Не забывай, кто из нас двоих входит во внутренний круг, — рявкнул он.

Снейп отошёл от него, и они направились к месту встречи — Треверс держался при этом чуть впереди. В звенящей между ними напряженной тишине больше не прозвучало ни слова.

***

Helleborus foetidus, известный также как морозник вонючий, — крайне интересный представитель семейства лютиковых. Растение это привередливое и внешне непритязательное, с коротким корневищем и мрачно-зелёными цветами, единственное украшение которых — тонкий пурпурный ободок. Цветёт в мае и апреле. Морозник ядовит целиком: у животного или человека употребившего его в пищу, немедленно начинаются судороги и слабеет пульс, а на третий день останавливается сердце.

Вытяжку смертоносного сока получают путём принудительной транспирации, если же добавить в него десятую часть сока бузины, получится безвредный сапфирового оттенка вязкий сироп, который обладает широким спектром лечебных свойств. Снейп начал эксперименты с сиропом морозника на четвёртом году обучения в Хогвартсе. К выпускному список полученных им на основе морозника противоядий уже был длиннее его руки.

Самым интересным открытием оказалось то, что если в течение четырнадцати минут нагревать сироп в оловянном котле, помешивая по часовой стрелке раз в минуту, к нему возвращаются ядовитые свойства, присущие лютику. Но с одним коварным усовершенствованием: жертва отравления не страдает от судорог — просто всё медленнее бьётся сердце, не выдерживая нагрузки.

***

Такой уж он был везунчик, что Геспер слегла с тяжёлой грибковой золотухой и оставила его наедине с Бикерсом — самым бездарным клоуном, которого он когда-либо имел несчастье встретить.

Понятно почему вечером пятницы, направляясь к своему первому пациенту, он был в очень дурном настроении. Резко остановился при виде двух ужасно изуродованных девочек и тощего, как шпала, конопатого юноши, который спал рядом с одной из них:

— Кто позволил вам здесь находиться? — злобно рявкнул он, так что парень аж подскочил на кровати. — Прочь с постели!

Разбуженный мальчишка — «Сандерс, пожалуйста, зовите меня Сандерсом», — немедленно пустился в объяснения, перемежаемые частыми «э-э-э» и «ах». Снейп приступил к осмотру, пытаясь одновременно вычленить хоть что-то полезное из потока бессвязной чепухи.

Эмбер и Одри Церес, койки номер двадцать два и двадцать три соответственно, поступили сегодня в два часа ночи — получили тяжёлые ожоги после случайного взрыва котла. Сразу доставлены в отделение Дая Ллевеллина, там их продиагностировал дежурный целитель, погрузил в стазис и немедленно покинул палату.

На руках и лицах девочек были чудовищные открытые ожоги, некоторые так и не покрылись коркой — из них сочилась сине-зелёная, почти чёрная жидкость. Стазис оказался бесполезен.

Снейп нахмурился и проверил истории болезни — те продолжали, как выдрессированные попугаи, повторять одно и то же: «взрыв котла». Никаких подробностей или описаний. Предполагаемого плана лечения тоже не было. В груди заворочалась знакомая ярость, и Снейп решил, что в обед загонит Бикерса в угол.

— Неудачное зелье — что это было?

Сандерс моргнул:

— А вы разве не знаете? Они же, ну... — Он широким жестом указал на девочек. 

— Эти раны могли появиться из-за доброй тысячи неправильно сваренных зелий. Я должен знать рецепт, или, на крайний случай, — список ингредиентов.

— Ох. Эм. Я не знаю, — запинаясь, ответил тот. — Я не знаю, что это было за зелье. Простите.

Чем Снейп всегда гордился — так это отточенным умением держать паузу. Он выгнул бровь, продолжая выжидать.

Спустя считанные секунды Сандерса опять прорвало:

— Меня просто попросили посидеть с детьми. Я не... Они не говорили мне...

— Они?

— Эм-м. Родители. — Было очевидно, что Сандерс хотел сказать больше, но сдержался и захлопнул рот.

— И где родители?

— Не знаю.

Снейп внимательно посмотрел на несчастного Сандерса, немедленно выслал его вон и, взмахнув палочкой, стёр явно ложный диагноз. На то, чтобы заставить Сандерса выложить всё, о чем тот пытался умолчать, ушло бы меньше десяти минут. Но жидкость, сочившаяся из ран на теле девочек, красноречиво указывала на то, что десяти минут у него не было.

С помощью диагностического заклинания Снейп проверил, можно ли применять к ранам Эванеско: с некоторыми составами оно вступало в нежелательные реакции. Затем, очистив раны, перепробовал весь скудный арсенал мазей и зелий против ожогов, но результата не добился.

Он ненадолго вышел в коридор, чтобы вызвать по каминной сети кого-нибудь себе на замену: нужно было закончить утренний обход и пополнить запасы лекарств. Надежды на то, что найдётся свободная пара рук, было мало — не больше чем на то, что сегодня получится пообедать. Но ему нужны были хотя бы несколько флаконов укрепляющей микстуры.

Оказалось, что за время его отсутствия раны опять начали сочиться странного цвета жидкостью. Он вытащил свёрток из небольшого мешочка, спрятанного под мантией, и достал хрустальный фиал. Стоило ему склониться над постелью номер двадцать три, где лежала старшая девочка, чтобы взять образец, как она болезненно застонала.

Снейп замер, и фиал в его руке качнулся. Она слегка вздрогнула и опять застонала. А потом приоткрыла веки, и её глаза блеснули таким до боли знакомым оттенком зеленого, что он едва не выронил фиал.

«Её зовут Одри, — одёрнул он себя. — Помни об этом». Спутанные волосы были каштановыми, тёмно-каштановыми. Нос был слишком плоским, подбородок — чересчур заострённым, и в ней не было ровным счётом ничего, что напоминало бы ту девочку, которая однажды улыбнулась ему, освещённая летним солнцем.

Она вновь застонала, лицо мучительно исказилось, и он, не задумываясь, как последний дурак, рванулся к ней, успокаивающе погладил по волосам, поймал её взгляд и легко скользнул в сознание.

Он ещё не закончил обучаться легилименции, но его знаний хватило бы, чтобы облегчить её страдания.

Он сосредоточился, собирая все силы, ухватился за пульсирующую в самых тёмных уголках сознания энергию, силясь соткать из неё одеяло, чтобы укрыть девочку от боли. Но воображаемые края всё ускользали, а потом появился целый ворох других воспоминаний — её воспоминаний — окрашенных зелёным и синим, которые ворвались в его память. Он потерял концентрацию, провалился куда-то, ошеломлённый и сбитый с толку, чувствуя, как в горле поднимается комок, а потом рухнул на жёсткий пол, слыша только эхо раздражающе громкого молодого голоса, который повторял: «Чёрт возьми, твою мать, чёрт возьми!» Голос постепенно затихал, а потом наступила темнота.

***  
— Один из вас хорошо послужил мне — и глубоко разочаровал.

От голоса Тёмного Лорда по спине пополз мороз, и Руквуд поспешно отвёл глаза. Казалось, предусмотрены были все возможные пути побега — все, кроме портключа, который оказался у детей.

Он внимательно оглядел круг вызванных Пожирателей, запоминая выражения их лиц. Большинство смотрело с любопытством, некоторые были озадачены, совсем немногие оставались бесстрастными. Люциус посмотрел в ответ с сильным подозрением, Снейп лишь пристально наблюдал. Какие бы догадки они ни строили, никто из них, даже те, кто входил в ближний круг, не знал подробностей задания.

— Еще никто, — выдохнул Тёмный Лорд, — не был так близок к тому, чтобы попасть в Отдел Тайн.

На то, чтобы установить личность невыразимца, понадобился почти год, ещё два месяца ушло, чтобы выяснить, где спрятаны её дети. Он справился бы и быстрее, если бы она не умела сопротивляться Империусу.

Он ощутил на себе тяжесть взгляда Тёмного Лорда, возле головы словно бы воздух задрожал: казалось, что свистящий голос шепчет ему прямо в ухо:

— И ещё не было такого, чтобы планы моего слуги срывали двое детей.

От пронзительного ужаса он упал на колени. Перевёл дыхание, продолжая держать голову низко опущенной, и молитвенно протянул свою палочку, держа её рукоятью вперёд:

— Я найду их, мой повелитель.

***

Через полтора часа девочки потеряли столько жидкости, что казались прозрачными, а судороги были такими, что кровати чуть не подпрыгивали. Сандерс не появлялся с тех пор, как Снейп очнулся после своего несвоевременного утреннего обморока. Предполагаемые родители, очевидно, так и не появились. Снейп любил детей, этих маленьких скулящих чудовищ, примерно так же, как их любил Эйвери — а тот однажды поджарил девятилетних маггловских близнецов. Но даже он не смог бы оставить своих дочерей умирать в одиночестве на больничной койке. 

Сделав всё, что было в его силах, Снейп уже шёл к двери, когда в палату вошли родители. Точнее, ворвались в клубах пыли и подлетели к кроватям.

Снейп изумлённо смотрел на это. Когда коренастый мужчина в очках наконец обратил к нему затуманенный переживаниями взгляд, Снейп услышал собственный голос, который спрашивал:

— Это вы те преступно безответственные, достойные осуждения люди, которые служат этим двум девочкам жалким подобием родителей?

Мистер Церес поджал губы:

— Их вылечат?

Снейп скрыл своё неверие за неодобрительным взглядом:

— Нет, — сказал он с интонацией, которую прежде приберегал для Поттера, — не вылечат. Это невозможно, пока мне не предоставят необходимые факты.

Миссис Церес, склонившаяся над Од... кроватью номер двадцать три, подняла на него взгляд.

В уголках её глаз и губ образовались усталые морщинки, но глаза оставались ясными и сосредоточенными:

— Какие факты?

— Объясните мне, что случилось. Отчего появились раны?

Мужчина уставился на жену, но миссис Церес не дрогнула:

— Несчастный случай. Котёл взорвался.

— Вот оно что, — безэмоционально сказал Снейп. — Отрадно видеть, что свои роли вы знаете наизусть.

С этими словами он пренебрежительно отвернулся и вышел за дверь.

Точнее попытался выйти, потому что дверь захлопнулась у него перед носом.

Снейп резко развернулся и обнаружил миссис Церес стоящей на ногах: она едва заметно дрожала, но палочку держала твёрдо.

— Умоляю, — сказала она хрипло от ужаса, откашлялась и продолжила, — вы же можете хоть чем-то им помочь.

Муж подошёл, встал рядом с ней и обнял — не пытаясь утешить, но поддерживая:

— Их прокляли. Не было никакого зелья. Но деталей мы действительно не знаем.

Снейп слушал, постепенно прозревая: детали головоломки один за другим вставали на свои места.

«Еще никто не был так близок к тому, чтобы попасть в Отдел Тайн».

То, как уверенно женщина держит палочку.

«И ещё не было такого, чтобы планы моего слуги срывали двое детей».

Тошнотворный вихрь портключа, увиденный в памяти Одри.

Коленопреклонённый Руквуд: «Я найду их, мой повелитель».

Сочившаяся из ран сине-зелёная жидкость, знакомая магия — он видел её, когда они с Руквудом были напарниками.

— Я... — начал он. Тяжело сглотнул, заставил себя собраться с мыслями и продолжил, — возможно, — только, возможно! — лекарство есть. Не могу сказать точно. — Он прочистил горло:

— Я только что вспомнил, нужно поискать среди трав, которые хранятся в лаборатории. Может, и найдётся что-нибудь подходящее. Прошу меня извинить.

Он весь взмок от неожиданной догадки, но заставил себя выжидать, сохраняя видимость спокойствия, пока миссис Церес — невыразимец — испытующе его разглядывала. Он вовсе не был дипломированным легилиментом, но долгие часы, потраченные в Хогвартсе на занятия окклюменцией, давали гарантию того, что он не выдаст себя, сам того не заметив.

Она проглотила его ложь — Снейп вышел из палаты только после того, как дождался её кивка.

***

Принять решение и осуществить план получилось, в конечном счёте, до нелепого легко. Заминки случились всего дважды.

Сначала он немного помедлил, решая, не отдать ли пальму победы Руквуду: задание изначально доверили ему, и Снейп достаточно уважал бывшего напарника, чтобы не сбрасывать идею со счетов. Он обдумывал такую возможность, внимательно считая помешивания, но потом счёл, что у Руквуда был шанс схватить девчонок. Он же не только упустил этот шанс, но и отправил их, тяжело раненных, прямо в руки Снейпа.

К тому же на шахматной доске Повелителя Руквуд по-прежнему оставался очень важной фигурой. Ему почти наверняка дадут возможность отыграться, и на этот раз он не промахнётся — ведь у него будет козырь против волшебницы Отдела Тайн: жизни её дочерей. Конечно же она не узнает, что их судьба была решена в тот самый момент, как Снейп осознал: на самом деле эти дети — возможность переломить ход войны в пользу Тёмного Лорда.

Вторая задержка возникла, когда Снейп вернулся в палату и под бдительным надзором родителей напоил девочек едва остывшим зельем. Прикосновение спутанных волос Одри к его ладоням всколыхнуло воспоминания, которые он спрятал в дальний уголок памяти, принимая Метку. Но она совсем не была похожа на ту девушку, она не была ею, а та самая носила сейчас фамилию Поттер.

— Может понадобиться несколько дней, — предупредил он Цересов. Так и случилось.

На следующий день, примерно в 11.40, когда большая часть персонала и родственников, как обычно, наскоро перекусывала в столовой, он прокрался в тихую комнату, где лежали всего два спящих пациента, скрыл девочек маскировочными чарами и отлевитировал их на первый этаж, откуда тела доставляли в морг.

Снейп как-то спросил Руквуда, мог ли дикий бадьян нейтрализовать проклятие, и тот кивнул, а потом добавил:

— Они бы всё равно умерли от руки Тёмного Лорда. И поверь, куда более мучительно.

Он похитил их из больницы, он положил их к ногам Тёмного Лорда, он оставался с Эмбер и Одри до самого конца, пока их сердца не остановились.

***

В понедельник утром Мерцелий бодро вошёл в лабораторию и резко остановился, увидев ученика, — тот замер рядом с котлом. Изумлённо заморгав, он спросил:

— Разве вы не должны дежурить сегодня в больнице?

Ученик покачал головой и выглядел он при этом непривычно подавленным:

— Я там больше не работаю. Умерли два моих пациента.

— Ах, — именно поэтому он, в отличие от коллег, восхвалявших радость, испытываемую от спасения человеческой жизни, никогда не жаловал работу в больнице. Ненужные душевные переживания. — Ну что же, молодой человек, иногда, как бы вы не старались, пациентов не удается спасти.

После этих слов они приступили к работе: Снейп разжёг огонь, а Мерцелий начал выкладывать необходимые ингредиенты. Он крайне недоумённо посмотрел на бутыль с сапфирово-синей жидкостью, которой осталось на донышке, — разве морозник не был переставлен на прошлой неделе? Что ж, раз Снейп больше не работает в больнице, то нет смысла раздавать бесплатно Умиротворяющий бальзам. И возможно, его ассистент сможет наконец сосредоточиться на зельеварении.

Как гром среди ясного неба прозвучали слова Снейпа:

— Их родители обвинили меня в убийстве.

Мерцелий опешил, а потом, окончательно осознав сказанное, расхохотался:

— Что за вздор!

 

Конец

**Author's Note:**

> Алихоция или Гиеновое дерево (англ. Alihotsy, Hyena tree) — это растение, листья которого содержат в себе фермент, способный вызывать сильную истерию. Противоядием от эффекта листьев служит особая патока, которую вырабатывают грюмошмели.
> 
> Геспер — в древнегреческой мифологии — «вечерняя звезда», так называли Венеру.
> 
> Фамилия Бикерса происходит от слова Bicker — перебранка, стычка.


End file.
